


Tinman and Batgirl

by Thousandsmiles



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stephanie Brown, Babysitting, Crossover, Din is an absolute softy when it comes to his child, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01, Protective Din Djarin, Protective Stephanie Brown, Steph got through into another dimension, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Stephanie is the babysitter, she's so sick of this but at least the baby is pretty cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: The mandalorian picks up an unusual babysitter.Meanwhile Stephanie Brown has been tossed from her universe into a space opera with the cutest baby ever. She tries to find her way home while paying her passage as a babysitter.Din has no idea his babysitter is a superhero. Stephanie has no intention of letting him know. But hey, if some of her old escapades can entertain a baby with way too much energy? Why not tell a few 'stories'?
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you all enjoy this random cross-over. I love the mandalorian and Stephanie Brown has always been a batfam member that got too little love. Somehow this was born. The chapters are pretty short. Maybe I'll edit after awhile but enjoy these little tidbits for now. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mandalorian or anything in the DC Universe.

"Erm…. Do you like.. need a babysitter?" 

Mando, still breathing hard from the shootout he'd only ended seconds ago, turns his head slowly towards the speaker. 

It's a teenage girl, human, 17-18 years, with dirty blonde hair, a purple top and pants so covered in dust he can't tell the colour anymore. More importantly, she is also holding the child against her stomach as she crouches behind a piece of wall, ostensibly to avoid the blasts from the fight. The child does not seem to be in distress, is, in fact, shrinking back against her, and she's cradling him gently, one hand pressed over the ear that isn't pressed against her stomach. 

"What?" he says, holstering his blaster and reaching out from the child. She hands the child over easily and Mando breathes an internal sigh of relief. 

"A babysitter," the girl repeated. She makes a face. "I need to get off this planet but, well, I don't exactly have any skills beyond babysitting?" 

"I don't need a babysitter," he says. "And you don't want to hitch a ride with me." 

He turns and walks, expecting that to be the end of it. People don't usually try to argue with a mandalorian. 'People' apparently don't include the blonde. 

She skips into step behind him, already speaking. 

"Please? I don't have credits but I don't want to be stuck on this dust-planet forever you know? And you're like the first person to pass by here in forever. Who knows when someone else will come?"

"I don't need a babysitter," he repeats, voice harder this time. "And in case you didn't realise from the shootout back there, it isn't safe to travel with me." 

"I did," the blonde says and when he risks a glance, she's rolling her eyes, "but I weighed the pros and cons and the pros won. Please, please, pretty please. I'll take good care of him. He's a real sweety. And he likes me. Don't you little one?"

Her last question is directed to the child who coos happily back at her. 

This is what gives him pause. He's come to realise that the child has an uncanny sense about who will do him harm and who won't. And...Mando admits grudgingly, he does still need to learn an awful lot about caring for the child. Perhaps by the time he drops the blond off on their next stop he'll have observed enough from her to get a good basis of what to do. 

"Fine," he says shortly, after a pause.

"Yes!" the blond cheers. 

"But I'm dropping you off on our next stop," he warns her. 

"So long as it's got more civization than this I'm good with that," the blond agrees. 

Mando doesn't bother to reply. They walk until they get to the ship and the blond walks up the ramp behind him, eyes wide. He wonders if she's ever been on a ship before. 

He settles the child in its seat, points the blond to the next chair and slides into the pilots seat. They're in the air in a few moments and then in space, zooming away from the planet that he'd hoped would give them some respite from the hunters on their tail. 

"Hey," the blond says after a few moments, "What do I call you?" 

"Mando," he replies. 

"I'm Stephanie," she says, smile wide, "Stephanie Brown." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! I did not expect the response to this! Thanks to all you guys who read and commented and left kudos!

Stephanie Brown talks a lot. She talks to the kid, she talks to him, she even talks to herself. Thankfully, she never seems to expect any one of them to answer her. 

The kid loves the attention though, soaking up it up, playing along with sad pouts to get more food and drooping ears to get cuddles. He's going to get spoilt, Mando thinks with a grimace. When they drop Stephanie off wherever, he'll be the one the kid will turn his charms on to get what he wants and he hates to admit it even to himself but he knows he won’t have fortitude to deny him. 

But as much as Stephanie can make him want to claw his ears off at times, he has to admit that she's good with the kid. She reads his body language with ease, holds him even when he's squirming, is firm when she has to be and can entertain him for hours. 

If he's honest with himself, Mando's a little jealous with the amount of time they spend together when before it'd been only him and the kid. But the kid still lights up when he sees him. Will still abandon Stephanie to toddle after him and press all the buttons he shouldn't. He will still leave all the makeshift toys that Stephanie had cobbled together from scrap to get the little ball from the lever, often clambering to sit in the crook of his arm while gumming on it. 

All in all Mando has to admit that maybe a babysitter isn't that bad a thing. 

The first planet they finally land on after a few weeks is more civilised than most but not that much. He is still sticking to backwater places, trying to stay off the radar. 

Stephanie takes one look at it and says to him. "If you try to leave me here I'll punch you in the face. I'll break my hand, but I'll do it. Then I'll scream bloody murder." 

It isn't much of a threat. In fact, it can't possibly be classified as a threat at all but he gets her point. He doesn't say that though. Simply grunts, hands her the child and stalks off down the ramp. 

Stephanie catches up to him a few strides, beaming. Evidently, she had made up his mind for him. He glances at the kid, gets a soft coo and down-turned ears and mentally groans. He'll drop her off at the next planet, right now they need food.


	3. Chapter 3

It helps terribly, to know that he doesn’t have to worry about the child when he does jobs. He knows that he isn’t always going to be lucky enough to find someone who cares more about the child than the profit they could gain from him, to watch the kid. And the kid can’t be alone. Din has realized that the kid hates being alone, prefers even to sleep where others are. It took him too long to realize that the kid must have been lonely before a bumbling mando betoya stumbled into his tiny life. 

Had he been in that cradle for fifty years? 

He tries not to think about it. Din doesn’t think he can bear it if all his adika had known before were the silver walls of the cradle. 

(He might impulsively scoop up the child and rock him in his arms when the thought strikes him. The kid doesn’t seem to mind.) 

Stephanie as usual is always a little more perceptive than he gives her credit for and takes the time to bundle the child up well when he sleeps, “To give him the feeling of being held,” she’d explained once. 

And her eyes never judge him when he cradles the child in his arms, unable to put him down sometimes because he is small and precious and his and not his, but Din loves him in a way that makes him breathless and confused and proud and desperate to shield him from every single thing in the universe that would dare to do him harm. In fact, Stephanie usually seems pleased even if Din sometimes blushes furiously under his helmet because he’s new to this and he doesn’t show this much of himself dammit but he can’t help but wear his heart on his sleeve for this kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

When they’re trapped in space for long hours during hyperspace jumps, Stephanie Brown talks about heroes. Ridiculous, unbelievable and frankly odd heroes but heroes nonetheless. They come from nonsense worlds and some of them are species he's never even heard someone think about. But Stephanie seems partial to them all the same. 

She tells tales to the child to pass the time and as they are usually in the cockpit with him, he hears them all. 

He suspects she heavily modifies some of the original tales to make them child-friendly due to the amount of times she stumbles and visibly edits in her head as she goes along. He doubts that stories containing such beings would be shorn of horror and blood. 

He doesn't mind. The stories the mandalorians tell their children are far harsher than the stories he'd come to realise that other parents in the galaxy tell their children. 

Still, for all that Stephanie's tales are strange, the themes in them are familiar and understandable, if a little naive. She talks about saving lives, about stopping evil, about giving space for dreams, about families stopped from being torn apart, from ending gangsters as vile as any hutt he's ever heard about. She talks about awe and wonder and safety. She talks about the satisfaction that comes from doing a thankless, dangerous job.

A part of him whispers that he has no ground to stand on, because he's on the run with a baby he couldn't kill, wouldn't kill or leave behind. A baby he has killed to protect. A baby that's not even his (but he is, he is.) He ignores it. 

The best-worse part of Stephanie Brown's heroes is that they are relatable. For all that they seem to carry awe inspiring power or intelligence, they make mistakes, they fall, they fail, they cry and rage and do stupid things in the heat of their anger and the cold of their loss. It reminds Din too much of himself. 

He tries and fails not to see himself within them. He really shouldn't. Din isn't blameless, he has done some pretty awful things in his life. Things he thought he could live with, until he looked at large brown eyes and wanted desperately to be better, to be enough for the tiny child looking at him like he was the whole galaxy. But Stephanie's heroes aren't blameless for all that they're good. 

They aren't bad stories to tell a child, Din thinks. To let them know they can change the world, and to let them know that they can fail and mess up epically and still do better, find absolution, find themselves. Din thinks of a tiny hand clutching Cara's throat from two feet away, a blast of flame that took out that flametrooper. They're not bad stories at all for a child with too much power and too much tragedy in their lives. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din has a stressful day at the market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey a slightly longer chapter this time!!!

It's a planet on the outer rim. Populated well enough but too steeped in the illegal for anyone else to draw attention to themselves to draw attention to someone else. The Guild may be off his tail but what's left of the Empire isn't. And Din can't take any chances. 

Din wonders what it is about the child that they want so much. Sure it's powerful but can it really do things that they can achieve with sufficient weaponry? He wonders if he would ever know. 

But for now, he's searching through the markets for food, because a growing baby can't live on ration packs. Or shouldn't at least. The kid clearly prefers his food alive or at least fresh. 

Stephanie's face the first time she'd seen the kid hawk down a live frog had been absolutely priceless. And Din has a secret holo with her shuddering as the kid slurps down the legs. He also has a holo of both of them as Stephanie herds frogs toward the kid so he can catch them. The kid had been so stuffed after Din had been sure he could roll him around like a ball. 

But not every planet has an abundance of frogs or small enough creatures for his adika to hunt so they're here, trying to find something with meat or bones that would keep in space. And of course, appeal to tiny green pallets. 

Stephanie, kid on her hip, and that's a habit he'll need to break before it gets started, is wandering close enough to him but ranging every now and then whenever the kid's attention is grabbed by something sparkly. 

At present his adika is at another stall, tiny hands batting at a wind-chime made of coloured glass that tinkles when they move. His ears are perked up as high as they can go and Din secretly hopes they'll be able to leave the planet without buying the thing. (It will drive him insane within a day, he knows.) 

Stephanie makes appropriate oohs and ahhs but manages to extract the child without buying anything. 

They drift back next to him and Din takes the opportunity to see what the kid thinks of the vacuum-sealed pouches of meat he's been inspecting. The kid takes one that Din hands him, looks down at it, and then back at Din, ears cocked curiously. He offers it back to Din and he takes it and then gestures to the owner that he'll take five. Indifference is better than hatred and Stephanie had insisted on a little variety in the child's meals anyway. 

He's at another stall parsing the section of cured frog legs when he becomes aware of the threat. It's nothing overt, simply shadows that slip out of the corner of his viewfinder, that niggling feeling of being watched. He pays for some of the legs absentmindedly, head swiveling to find his kid and the kid's babysitter while trying to not alert his followers that he's on to them. 

He's mentally cursing himself for letting them wander at all but it had seemed fine and Stephanie had always taken care to keep the kid close enough to him. 

He finds the pair in the next second, two stalls down and across the lane, the kid enamored with a selection of mirrors. 

Before he can do or say anything, Stephanie points at something on the other side of the stall and moves over, twisting between people and ducking under the awning. It takes them right out of the line of sight of any potential mercenaries or assassins and Din breathes a quick sigh of relief. 

This gives him time. 

He makes one more visual sweep to mark the most obvious targets and then he's moving. He sinks into the crowd, using awnings and stalls to obscure his movements, and the moment he has a chance he slips away, ducks into an alley lining the marketplace. He's right on time. 

One of the figures going for the kid jumps the gap between the roofs. 

He doesn't make it. Not with Din's grapple wrapping around his ankle, dragging him down to meet dirt in a punishing fall. 

The mercenary tries to get up but Din introduces him to his elbow and then follows up with two fists to the solar plexus. The armor the mercenary wears gives him some protection but his head is bare so Din blocks a thrown punch and slams a fist into the man's chin.

His head snaps back and he stumbles, halfway to passing out. Din wraps his hands around the man's head and twists sharp and hard. The crack is loud but not as loud as a blaster would have been. The mercenary drops and Din is moving again. The whole thing had taken less than a minute but it's more than enough time for Stephanie and the kid to have moved out of shelter. 

He darts through the maze of alleyways and emerges ahead of where Stephanie and the kid should be, only they're not under the awning anymore. 

He has a moment of pure, blind panic, heart hammering against his breastplate before he hears a soft coo behind him, further up the street. 

He spins wildly and finds the pair at another stall, half-hidden in the billows of cloth that the owner is displaying. The child is practically buried in a ripple of green cloth his same shade, shot through with silver threads, while Stephanie is fingering a bolt of purple cloth, lifting it up to the sun and incidentally hiding them completely once more. Din sucks in a strangled breath and takes the spot of good luck for the gift it is. 

By the time Stephanie has finished her too-lengthy examination of the cloth Din has taken down the assassin on the roof opposite them and is dealing with another mercenary in the alley ground. 

When he re-emerges from the alley the pair have moved on, stopping at a food stall and Din has to work to find them in the crowd, and even then it is only Stephanie's blond hair he spots, the child hidden by a long bunch of some foreign fruit. 

Din has no idea how much longer this stupid string of luck will last but he's rolling with it. He can take down their attackers as long as the kid is out of sightlines and as long as he can keep them from closing a physical distance. 

He sees a shadow slinking through the crowd and slides after it, catching up to the sentient, crushing its wrist bones and hitting their throat with a quick motion, forcing them to drop the blaster while unable to make a sound and drags them off behind a stall where he can finish them off quickly. The crowd around him murmurs but not too much. This isn’t exactly out of the ordinary for the people here. 

Din finishes that mercenary quickly and spots a familiar face in the crowd, a bounty hunter who’d been kicked from the guild. The rodian is close to Stephanie and the child who have moved on from the fruit stall, and are twining through a group of devaronians who are tall enough to disrupt further line of sight from the one sniper remaining that Din can see. He feels bad but at the same time Din is relieved to see that Stephanie has the child on the other side of the sniper and is angled in such a way that the sniper would have to hit her first before getting to the kid. Rodian first, though. He’s getting far too close to the pair. 

Din shoulders his way through the crowd, eye on the sniper in case he decided to take Din down before his target. Still, even with a Mandalorian in full beskar shoving their full weight through the crowd, Din is not going to reach them in time. In desperation he grabs the blaster, he’d ignored in hopes of not starting a full-scale shootout in the marketplace and takes aim. 

It’s not a clear shot but Din was willing to risk it for the kid. His finger begins to squeeze on the trigger when the Rodian goes down. Din blinks, hears Stephanie’s voice cheerily apologize for tripping up her attacker, even as she doesn’t stop walking, probably afraid that the rodian would take offense and try to attack them. The irony is not lost on Din.

But with the time, the rodian loses while wallowing on the ground, Din catches up to him easily and quite as easily, slides a knife into his exposed throat. 

That only leaves the sniper. 

The kid and his babysitter have left the protection of their devaronian shoppers but they’re once more ensconced in another stall, getting drinks and protected by awnings and other thirsty sentients. 

Din doesn’t waste time. Neither does the sniper, who upon seeing the helmet's sights turned to him, decided that discretion was the better part of valour and booked it. Din dashed after him, managed to pin him in the alleyway as he came off the roof, and finally used his blaster for the day, ending it all in a matter of seconds. 

Then he was darting back to the stalls and threading his way back to where he’d last seen the child and Stephanie. He found them still there, now having received the fruity drinks. 

“Hey,” Stephanie says, “I thought we lost you for a second there.” Din doesn’t know if to laugh or cry.

“I was around,” He replies and holds out his arms for the kid, needing to feel him, to know he was alright. Steph hands over the kid easily even though they have to navigate carefully to ensure they don't spill the little cup the kid is holding. 

“I think we have everything we need from here,” Din says. “We’re leaving.”

Stephanie blinks but then shrugs, “Okay.” She follows him back to the Razorcrest without comment and they leave as fast as Din can get through the starting sequence. That was way, way, too close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to all you guys who gave kudos and comments!!!! It really makes my day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, fluff chapter

Din sets the Razorcrest on autopilot and climbs down into the hold where Stephanie and his ad'ika had disappeared to earlier. He is greeted by happy burbling coos and roos. 

Stephanie has the child gripped by his middle and she's swooping him carefully through the air. 

The kid clearly loves it, ears perked up, little arms held out, eyes wide with delight. 

"And then Wonder Woman hit the nasty robot, pow!" Stephanie shakes one tiny green fist in the parody of a punch, "Right in its robot nose!" 

The child squeals in delight. "And the robot staggered back!" Stephanie continues her lively narration even as she spots him, eyes creasing in a smile. 

"Then batwoman swoops in from behind!" the child is swooped along with the words held low to the ground. "And throws bombs at its knees!" Stephanie goes on to produce appropriate explosion noises while shaking the child as if they're both caught in the resulting shockwave. 

The kid is giggling helplessly now. 

"And the robot is down! Heroes win again! Yay!" 

The child is flown through what Din assumes to be a victory lap. The victory lap ends with Stephanie flying the child straight into his arms. Din blinks but holds the giggling child easily. 

"I see you're having fun," he teases the child, bopping his head lightly with one finger. His ad'ika giggles again, leaning back on his breastplate and looking up at him. 

Din can't help but look back at him, struck again by the knowledge that he is infinitely blessed to have the child in his life, that he is holding a tiny miracle in his arms, that there is nothing more important in the universe than the big brown eyes looking up at him trustingly. 

"Roo!" his baby says to him and then a growl, far too loud to be coming from a tiny stomach, sounds out in the cargo hold. 

Din snorts and says "Let's get you something to eat huh? It looks like you played pretty hard." 

"Beating up evil robots is hard work," Stephanie says sagely. Din can't help but agree even as he's glad that the only droids his kid is facing currently are imaginary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super weird now that Grogu has a name because I have no idea how to work that in...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The buir, the babysitter and the babysitee run into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile but I hope you enjoy. We're back to some action in this chapter!

He's supposed to have let Stephanie off at the next reasonably populated planet but they go through three of those and somehow she's still here on the Razorcrest, holding the kid in her arms, both of them yawning a little after a lively day out of restocking supplies and getting proper water baths. 

Both Stephanie and the kid seem to prefer water showers to sonics so they both take advantage of the luxury whenever they can get it. Din himself doesn't have a preference but he can admit it is cute when the child returns with the soft fuzz on his head damp and soft, and the way he shakes his head every now and then because his big ears always take longer to dry off properly. 

Stephanie is humming halfheartedly under her breath, too sleepy to truly put in full effort but the kid doesn't seem to mind, scrunching down in her embrace, rubbing at his eyes with little hands, fighting sleep, because apparently they've reached this stage now, but not actually winning. 

It's peaceful and calm and really that was what ought to have tipped Din off. 

With a screech they're torn from hyperspace, starlines reverting to stars as the ship tumbles and rattles through space, the hum of metal straining filling the inside of the ship and for a long moment Din is terrified that the Razorcrest will literally break apart around them. 

Then the ship slows, slows and eventually drifts. It is not a moment too soon. Metal litters the outside of the viewport, the remains of other ships. Some had clearly crashed into the pre-existing debris, others sported black marks from laser fire. 

Din's hands fly to the controls, wanting to get out and get out now before whoever had yanked them out of hyperspace came for them. 

He manages to get the engines up and running turning the ship, calculating the fastest jump to wherever, but its all too late. 

Pirates, he thinks watching the size of the ship, the armaments they've added to its hull. Pirates or, more terrifyingly, slavers. 

Din doesn't know if either is better than the other at this moment. 

The other ship has target lock on them, blocking their escape. 

Next to him Stephanie has gone rigid, arms locked comfortingly around the kid whose eyes are wide and ears are drooped. The child knows that this is not good. 

"Mando?" Stepahnie’s voice is hard. 

"If they try to board, we'll kill them," he says. 

"And if they tractor us in?" 

"We wait until they breach the ramp and then we kill them." There's no other way, no other choice. Din is not letting either of them be sold into slavery or killed by pirates. 

Unfortunately there is a lurch as their ship is caught in a tractor beam and Din can't help the curse that slips from his lips in mando'a. He sees Stephanie quickly mouth the word to herself as she commits it to memory and then they're both moving, heading down to the cargo bay and Din's own armoury.

The kid Stephanie locks in his room. Putting her finger to her lips and shushing him to tell him to be quiet. 

Then she takes the blaster Din hands her, fingers switching it to stun, before positioning herself behind Din and angled in such a way that any blaster bolts will have to go through her before they hit the child's hiding spot. Din gives her a slight nod and she nods back and then they wait tensely as they're pulled inside the maw of the other ship. 

The Razorcrest settles with an ungainly thump inside their attacker's ship and Din's hand tightens a little on his blaster. 

Either the other crew will try to code break his ramp or they won't bother with anything so subtle and simply slap a thermal detonator to the outside and blow it open. 

There are the sounds of many feet outside, the whining of blasters and then a metallic thump outside. 

Din curses again and moves back as the thermal detonator counts down and then blows. 

The Razorcrest shakes and the ramp starts to release. 

Din palms a few bombs of his own, ready to take out as many people as fast as possible but then two canisters fly in through the top of the slowly opening ramp. 

His first thought is 'bomb' but then he catches sight of the trailing smoke from the top of each. 

Smoke bomb, meant to knock them out. He'll be fine, his helmet will filter it but Stephanie won't and neither will the child as the compartment obviously isn't airtight. 

Stephanie is already coughing, t-shirt pulled up over her nose and mouth but Din knows it won't be enough. He can only hope that the small element of surprise he can bring will be enough. 

The ramp finally comes all the way down and the doorway is breached by figures all wearing their own gas masks. They aren't particularly careful, expecting that everyone inside is already asleep. 

From how fast Stephanie had slumped over in her corner Din has surmised that the gas is very fast acting. So maybe their attackers are usually justified in their assumption that everyone inside is down for the count. 

Din gets four of them in the first few seconds when the gas is still swirling around making it hard to see and no one's guard is up. 

He gets another one before he has to dive for cover and one more while he peeks out from behind the boxes. 

Unexpected shots come from Stephanie's corner and Din risks a look to see that the babysitter is actually awake, though groggy, and shooting fairly straight for the overall situation. He's beyond surprised before realizing that she must have faked being asleep before to lull their attackers into a false sense of security. It was a good plan and she'd managed to hit three more with stun blasts and paralysed the left side of another before getting hit with a stun blast herself. She'd jerked away so that she'd only been partially hit, dropping the blaster from her now numb right hand and catching it with her good hand to knock out another before she was stunned again and properly. 

Din sees this but can't help as he's currently engaged in his own fire fight. He snarls hard and vicious as he tries to beat back enough opponents to reach Stephanie and the child but they keep pouring in and he's left to watch them drag Stephanie's unconscious body through the ramp before all fire is soon focused on him. 

A lot of it bounces off his beskar and the metal crates he crouched behind but they're creeping up to him and he doesn't doubt that one of the bolts will eventually sneak into a gap between his armour. And his blaster pack will soon run low. 

He fires a gout of flame at the encroaching men actually catching one on fire who bolts from the ship knocking two or three of his own men in his panicked flight. The grapple line hits another man square in the breastplate, not shattering the armour but the man crumples gasping for breath. Din's whistling birds take out another group but his moment of respite is short as more men pour into the ship and soon his blaster pack is gone and he can't use the thermal bombs in here because he could blow both him and the child to hell so he swings out from behind his cover and goes hand to hand with the closest man, shooting out flame to keep the others at bay for a moment while he knocks out his opponent and steals his blaster. 

But he's out in the open now and sure enough a blaster bolt finds an unprotected gap in his armour, scoring along his side and his gun hand drops a few centimetres at the splash of pain but it's enough time for someone to tackle him and then he's being piled on and then someone has a shock prod that they jam viciously into the gaps in his armour. And Din has enough time to think, 'kriffing nine correllian hells, they are slavers' before he blacks out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I love to get comments!


End file.
